disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapestry of Nations
The Tapestry of Nations was a parade at the Epcot theme park in Walt Disney World, Florida, USA. It ran around the World Showcase Lagoon from 1999 to 2001, after which it was rethemed as Tapestry of Dreams. The parade had a unity and world peace theme, and featured a variety of large puppets and massive rotating drum units. The puppets were designed by Michael Curry, who also designed the puppets for The Lion King on Broadway and a variety of Disney theme park shows. The leader of the parade was the Sage of Time, who was represented as a stilt walker in an elaborate costume featuring alchemy symbols, gold trim on a white robe, a staff, and a headpiece resembling a sun with a face. The Puppets included: *Reverse Marionette, a large multicolored puppet with a little marionette being held in its arms. *Disc Man, a large character with discs within the body and dreadlocks. This was the heaviest and tallest of all the puppets. *Hammer Man, a humanoid character made of pieces of sheet metal. *The Sprite, a winged character with a three tiered tail. *Angel Girl, a feminine figure with a massive wingspan and human face. *Wiggle Girl, similar to Angel Girl, but had a smaller wingspan, lacked a face, and had movement in the hips. *Bird Man, with a large wingspan and a crane-like face. This puppet was the hardest to control. *Aztec Man, with an Aztec-style head, small wingspan, and several flaps at its end, similar to kite tails. The parade (or a variant of this) was also the theme for the halftime show at Super Bowl XXXIV in 2000. Both the parade and the halftime show were directed by Gary Paben. Tapestry of Dreams In 2001, the parade became Tapestry of Dreams. Wishes from children around the world were heard throughout the parade's soundtrack. The middle of the parade had a tribute to Walt Disney, "...the greatest and most wonderful dreamer of all!". In this version, the Sage of Time was replaced with the Dreamseekers, a trio of elf like characters that would open and close the parade and collect Dreamtale coins that children would receive at the Epcot Kidcot stations. These three included: *Leonardo Columbus, who represented discovery, invention, and genius *Elfin, who represented nature, magic, and emotion *Cosmo, who represented space and the unknown It ran nightly, although in a reduced fashion compared to Tapestry of Nations, and was canceled in March 2003 as a result of its declining popularity. Variations Besides the Tapestry of Dreams version, there were three versions of Tapestry of Nations, each having differences in audio. The original version, with a much more serious sounding Sage of Time, ran from the parade's debut in October 1999 to the middle of December 1999. The narration was changed as to give the Sage a more gentle tone in his voice, this version running to the Millennium Celebration's conclusion in the spring of 2001. After this, changes to the script brought in the theme of human dreams, which would carry on to the Tapestry of Dreams version, though still retaining the character of the Sage of Time. This version ran to the middle of the summer of 2001, when the Tapestry of Dreams version finally debuted. Outside of Epcot, Tapestry of Nations served as the theme of the Super Bowl XXXIV halftime show, and featured a massive sized Sage of Time as a backdrop in addition to an appearance by the parade's walkaround version. Soundtrack The music for the parade was written by Gavin Greenaway. For Epcot's twenty-fifth anniversary celebration on October 1, 2007, a special fireworks finale to IllumiNations was set to the Tapestry of Nations and the Tapestry of Dreams soundtrack. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Former entertainment Category:Former parades Category:Former Epcot entertainment Category:Former World Showcase entertainment